A Thousand Years
by effacelethalfuzzy
Summary: "Kau meragukanku?" potong Sehun cepat./"Tidak, Sehun! Sedikitpun tidak!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau sudah meninggalkan aku jauh-jauh hari. Kau memang tidak mengatakannya melalui bibirmu, tapi perbuatan dan tingkah lakumu padaku membuktikan segalanya."/ONE SHOT! YAOI/Its HUNHAN AREA! SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!/Teruntuk yang rindu momen manis Hunhan


**Title : A Thousand Years**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : One Shoot**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sorak sorai dari murid-murid _XOXO Senior High School_ terdengar memenuhi seisi aula. Mereka tengah menggerubungi sesosok _namja_ tampan yang tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang pujaan hati.

" _Would you be mine?"_ Sehun mengatakan dengan tegas. Manik elangnya berpendar penuh harap. Sosok dihadapannya tersipu. Dengan berhiaskan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, ia raih bunga _hyacinth_ berwarna merah muda dari tangan Sehun.

" _Yes, I would."_ Senyumnya terkembang elok. Sehun berdiri dari simpuhnya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia bawa sosok mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

" _I love you, Luhan."_

" _I love you too, Sehun_."

Sehun kecup bibir ranum itu sekilas lalu kembali memeluk Luhan. Sosok sesama _gender_ itu berpelukan ditengah ramainya murid lain yang menyelamati hubungan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ 4 Years Later_**

Oh Sehun berdiri dengan gagah, pandangannya lurus menatap kearah pintu gereja. Seulas senyum ia berikan pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri digandeng Chanyeol disana. Sosok itu nampak cantik dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih yang semakin membuatnya nampak elok bersinar. Sehun perhatikan bagaimana tangan ramping itu mengerat lengan Chanyeol dengan gelisah, keadaan yang sama menderanya saat ini. Langkah demi langkah dititi hingga kini genggaman sosok itu beralih padanya. Ia berikan senyum kecil untuk Chanyeol sebelum berbalik menghadap pastor yang memimpin jalannya upacara sakral.

"Sekarang, Oh Sehun. Maukah kau menerima Xi Luhan sebagai pendampingmu, menjaganya, mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Sehun dengan mantab.

"Dan Xi Luhan. Maukah kau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pendampingmu, menjaganya, mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Luhan.

Dan dengan diiringi pemberkatan dari sang Pastor, Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat.

" _I love you, Sehun."_

" _More than you love me, Luhan."_

Dan kemudian Sehun menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Para tamu berdiri memberi tepukan selamat juga tak lupa panjatan doa bagi kedua mempelai agar selalu berbahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun! Aku hamil!"

Mata Sehun membelalak terkejut. Tas berisi dokumen-dokumen berharga lolos dari genggamannya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Luhan?" Sehun memandang lurus pada sosok Luhan didepannya. Luhan mengangguk lalu membawa tubuhnya menghambur dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Aku memiliki rahim, Sehun. Jadi yah, aku bisa mengandung. Apa kau senang?" Tanya Luhan mendongak.

Sehun mengambil Luhan dari dekapannya, menggendongnya _bridal_ sembari melayangkan kecupan sayang bertui-tubi.

"Astaga, Luhan! Itu anugerah. Dan tentu saja, aku senang, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum, ditatapnya Sehun yang tengah memandangnya. Lalu kedua belah bibir kembali bertemu dalam pagutan manis nan panjang.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih, Luhan! Terima kasih!"

Dan Sehun tak lupa untuk selalu bersyukur pada apa yang ia dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ 4 Months Later _**

Sehun terengah-engah dan dengan kalut dihampirinya para rekan yang berjaga didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sehun tak mampu menahan gelisah dalam dirinya.

"Dokter sedang memeriksa keduanya. Tenanglah, Sehun." Baekhyun menggiring Sehun untuk duduk dan menstabilkan deru napasnya. Berhasil meski duduk tak sekalipun mengurangi deru derap jantungnya.

Hening sejenak sebelum kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Siapa suami dari pasien Luhan?"

Sehun segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter.

"Maafkan kami. Pasien Luhan mengalami pendarahan hebat dan bayi kalian tidak dapat terselamatkan. Dan karena benturan itu menyebabkan kerusakan, kami terpaksa mengangkat rahim pasien untuk alasan kesehatan. Kami mohon maaf, kami telah berupaya semaksimal mungkin."

"Tolong terima bela sungkawa kami."

Dokter bersama rekan medisnya membungkuk dihadapan Sehun yang berdiri dengan linglung.

"Anda bisa bertemu dengannya segera setelah obat biusnya berhenti bekerja. Kami mohon untuk saling menguatkan."

Sehun jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah dokter beserta rekan medisnya berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun berlari mengambil minum sementara Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan duduk dikursi dengan benar.

"Kau kuat, Sehun."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun yang tengah terlarut dalam sakitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Sehun.."

Luhan dengan wajah pucatnya merapal maaf berulang kali pada Sehun yang baru saja memasuki pintu kamar rawat Luhan.

"Aku bodoh, Sehun.. hikss.. aku bodoh.."

"Ssshhh.." Sehun mendesis meminta Luhan diam. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Luhan. Aku seharusnya menjaga kalian, bukan mementingkan tumpukan berkas-berkas dikantor."

"Tidak, Sehun! Aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya.. bayi kecil kita.. hikss.."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar isak tangis serta raungan Luhan dikamar rawat dengan Sehun yang berulangkali menenangkannya.

"Apa sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Luhan setelah tangisannya mereda, namun masih sesegukan. Sehun mengambil satu tangan Luhan yang terbebas dari infus lalu mengecupnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lihat aku sekarang ini, Sehun! Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Kata orang, keluarga akan lebih lengkap dengan kehadiran sang buah hati. Dan aku telah gagal memberimu kebahagiaan yang satu itu, Sehun."

"Luhan sayang, lihat aku!" Sehun meraih dagu lancip Luhan, memberinya tatapan serta senyum lembut. "Aku memilihmu bukan karena aku menginginkan keturunan darimu. Aku memilihmu karena aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu, dengan ada atau tidaknya buah hati kita. Persetan dengan perkataan orang! Kau pendamping hidupku, Luhan. Bukan mesin beranak untukku."

Luhan tersenyum haru. Diraihnya Sehun untuk mendekat dan memberinya sebuah dekapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Dan untuk pertama kali Sehun tak membalas ungkapan cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ 10 Years Later _**

"Kau harus kuat, Sehun!"

Chanyeol kembali memberinya tepukan sama seperti terakhir ia melakukannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Sehun dan Luhan kehilangan buah hati mereka. Chanyeol berlalu bersama Baekhyun yang menatap sendu Sehun disana.

"Sayang?"

"Sehun?"

"Hmmm.. _I am here, deer_. _"_

Luhan menangis hebat. Wajah 'cantik'-nya tak pudar meski telah termakan usia.

"Aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, dan kau juga tahu benar jika aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sehun berujar sembari mendekat.

"Tapi aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu nantinya, Sehun-ah."

"Husshh! Kau tahu kau tidak, Luhan!"

"Aku lumpuh, Sehun. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dengan menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersama orang cacat sepertiku?" Luhan berderai airmata.

Sehun tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan di dahi Luhan yang terbuka.

"Apa kau lelah denganku?" tanya Sehun pelan, nyaris berbisik didepan wajah Luhan.

"A-apa?" Luhan terkaget, ditatapnya wajah tampan Sehun dengan dua bola mata rusanya yang terbendung airmata.

"Aku tidak lagi Oh Sehun si kaya raya, aku hanya Oh Sehun yang jadi seorang barista sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun!?" Luhan bertanya marah. "Aku mencintaimu, bukan uangmu! Tak perduli jika bahkan kau jatuh miskin sekalipun dan menjadi seorang pengangguran aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sehun. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

Sehun mengulas senyum.

"Lalu berhentilah mendesakku, Luhan. Akupun sama sepertimu. Sekalipun kau hanya mampu bernafas dan mengedipkan kedua kelopak matamu, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Dahulu, sekarang atau hingga akhir hayatku."

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Sehun dan mengungkap syukur pada Tuhan. Karena meski ia kehilangan segalanya, Sehun akan selalu berada disana menggantikan apa yang telah menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, musim pun silih berganti. Namun kesetiaan Sehun dan Luhan patut untuk diapresiasi. Rambut keduanya telah sama-sama memutih, kulit mereka mengeriput namun tidak ada yang berubah dengan rasa cinta keduanya.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Bawa aku jalan-jalan dipinggir sungai Han."

Sehun dengan susah payah berjongkok. Meski sendinya sedikit ngilu untuk dipaksa berjongkok, namun senyum Luhan seperti memoles sendinya untuk berhenti merintih.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan sore? Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Asalkan kau berada disampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hangat."

"Baiklah, kita pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menuntun kursi roda Luhan menyusuri sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han yang terlihat cantik disore hari. Sesekali dirapatkannya syal dan jaket Luhan agar ia tidak menggigil. Sehun cukup sadar jika waktunya sudah semakin dekat dan akan segera tiba.

"Sehun, bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal?" suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Tentu, _deer_." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat dorongan laju kursi roda Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar ungkapan cintamu, Sehun." Luhan berkata.

"Kau meragukanku?" potong Sehun cepat.

"Tidak, Sehun! Sedikitpun tidak!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau sudah meninggalkan aku jauh-jauh hari. Kau memang tidak mengatakannya melalui bibirmu, tapi perbuatan dan tingkah lakumu padaku membuktikan segalanya."

Sehun mengulas senyum, beralih menuju kehadapan Luhan dan bersimpuh dengan lututnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, sayang?" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang mulai _kempot_.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Sehun. Bisakah?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia kecup bibir Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Lalu dikecup bergantian kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan itu beralih menuju hidung. "Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan." Lalu ke kedua pipi Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, sayangku." Lalu beralih ke _philtrum_ Luhan. "Dan akan selamanya mencintaimu." Setelah dagu Luhan, Sehun mengecup lama bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Luhan.

Sehun kembali berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali menyusuri sungai Han dan berjalan pulang. Sehun tak berhenti mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ditiap langkah yang mereka lalui sepanjang jalan. Luhan tersenyum dan merasakan kedua kelopak matanya memberat.

"Sehun, aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Setelah langkah keduapuluh, Sehun berhenti. Ia bersimpuh lagi menatap Luhan yang merunduk menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya yang seperti mayat. Dirapatkannya syal dan jaket Luhan. Ia kecup kembali Luhan mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir mungil yang telah membiru.

" _I love you, Luhan.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri memandang gundukan tanah. Diatasnya terdapat foto Luhan yang tengah tersenyum cerah mengalahkan sinar mentari.

"Aku turut berduka, Sehun."

"Terimakasih, Yeol."

Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu memandang tempat peristirahatan terakhir Luhan.

"Suatu saat nanti, jika aku telah berpulang tolong letakkan ragaku disamping Luhan. Bisakah?"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun.

"Tentu, Sehun."

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ At Other Place _**

Ditengah padang rumput yang luas, sosok itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai kulit wajahnya.

"Luhan sayang?"

Luhan tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya terbelalak.

"Se-Sehun!?" kejutnya dengan tergagap. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

Sehun tersenyum, diraihnya Luhan dan dibawa kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Luhan mengulas senyumnya, ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memandang Luhan, mengecup puncuk hidung dengan sayang.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_EPILOG_**

Dibawah pohon _mapple_ yang berdiri kokoh, sosok _namja_ tinggi yang tetap tampan meski telah dimakan usia berdiri. Ia menatap kearah dua gundukan yang mana didalamnya terdapat dua orang tersayang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Aku sudah mengabulkannya, Sehun. Aku menempatkanmu disisnya, disisi Luhan. Aku harap kalian akan tenang disana. Kita akan segera berjumpa, nanti pada waktunya."

"Chanyeol?"

Sosok tinggi itu menoleh, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang menunggu dengan sabar disana.

"Sudah petang, ayo pulang."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkunjung lagi lain kali." Ia memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Lalu berpamitan dengan menggiring pulang orang terkasih.

 **_THE END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii... oke oke. Stay calm, saya tahu kok The Mad Baba aja belum dilanjut dan udah posting beginian. Tapi inilah hasil kerinduan dan ide saya, sayang kan kalau tidak membaginya dengan kalian. Saya minta komentarnya, boleh? Yah ini hitung-hitung buat pemanasan dulu sebelum saya memposting kemanisan HunHan di TMB. Kekeke #alasan**

 **See you on The Mad Baba soon.**


End file.
